Not My Boyfriend
by Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen
Summary: "You can't tell me who I can or can't date, Sam! You're not my boyfriend!" —awkward silence— "I can be."


Not My Boyfriend

**A/n: I really like this one so I hope that you all do too :) **

Prompt: "You can't tell me who I can or can't date, Sam! You're not my boyfriend!" —awkward silence— "I can be."

Sam knew that Blaine was texting Sebastian again. He got this funny look on his face whenever he received a text from the former lead Warbler (sort of a cross between being flattered and confused) and he'd been getting it a lot more lately. He'd also seen snippets of complimentary texts on Blaine's phone from time to time when he had opened them whilst they watched a movie. That didn't mean he understood why Blaine was texting him back.

Of course he knew that Blaine and Kurt were broken up and had been for quite some time. They were both currently single – Kurt having broken up with his New York boyfriend, what was his name again? – But Kurt had given no indication to Sam's best friend that he wanted to get back together. Even though Sam could see in his eyes that he did whenever he came back from New York and spent a significant amount of time staring at Blaine. It always made him feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason. But not as uncomfortable as he felt about Blaine sending texts to a guy who had once nearly blinded him.

He would have understood – and to some extent did understand – Blaine trying to move on with someone else. He knew that romance was a big part of Blaine's life and he wanted to have that with someone. But Sebastian? All he was looking for was the chance to get into Blaine's pants.

Sam had fired off a few texts to Sebastian himself having stolen the number from Blaine's phone telling him to leave off his friend. Those texts had been met with derision and rude messages about how he should keep his nose out of Sebastian and Blaine's business.

He'd tried deleting Sebastian's number from Blaine's phone in the hope that the two hour driving distance would deter the two from reconnecting. That plan had failed when he found out that Sebastian had been next in line to text Blaine and his friend had simply saved Sebastian's number again. He couldn't go for a repeat of that plan because Blaine would begin to suspect something if his phone continually wiped Sebastian's number from its memory. And Sam would be the prime suspect because he was the only one who spent enough time around Blaine to be able to steal his phone on a regular basis. Other than Tina of course but she had apparently learnt her lesson about boundaries after the vapo-rape incident. The idea of someone doing that to Blaine still made him shiver a little with memories of particularly handsy women hanging on to him at the strip joint.

So now he had to come up with a new plan for keeping Blaine away from the evil meerkat as the New Directions had taken to calling him. It was clear that he hadn't truly repented for the slushie incident from his attempts to get Blaine to transfer back to Dalton (which abruptly halted when the Warblers were disqualified from Regionals – Blaine had been disappointed at this final proof that they were only after his voice and not him) and his use of steroids at Sectionals with the rest of the Warblers. Save round-faced Warbler who he should really get used to calling Trent.

But it was hard to think of a good plan when Blaine was talking to him about the new Thor and Iron Man movies that would be coming out soon. Because it was nice to be able to talk about that stuff too as nobody else at school seemed to get it and he was super psyched for the scene with the destruction of the Malibu mansion in Iron Man 3 which had been in the trailer. Although their conversations did always tend to end up being about what had happened to Tom Hiddleston's hairstyle for Loki in the trailer for Thor: A Dark World.

Suddenly Blaine's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to check the message mid-conversation. He typed out a brief reply to whatever the message was before returning to their conversation. But Sam could see the 'Sebastian look' on his face and had finally had enough of keeping quiet about it, "that Sebastian again?!"

"Yes," Blaine said seemingly not fazed by the fact that Sam knew who the text had been from, "he wanted to ask if I wanted to drive out to Westerville and go to a real restaurant seeing as the only decent one in Lima is Breadstix."

"Like a date?!" Sam exclaimed, "what did you say?"

"I said yes of course," Blaine said simply, "it's not like it's anything particularly dangerous. I'm going to be in the middle of a crowded restaurant having a meal. Besides afterwards I can go and see Nick, Jeff & Trent and help them with their compulsory therapy. I volunteered to help out so I'm sticking to that promise."

"You're going to go out with _HIM!_" Sam said getting angry that Blaine would even consider being within a mile of Sebastian after all that he had done, "after he threw a rock salt slushie at you that nearly blinded you. He didn't even apologise properly; he gave a half-arsed apology once. Come on Blaine."

"Sam, calm down," Blaine said his own volume rising a little in anger, "I know it's you that's been trying to stop me talking to him. Sebastian told me about the texts you sent him and I connected the dots. But I thought you were just trying to be a good friend so I left it well enough alone but now you need to stop."

"You can't date him Blaine," Sam told him firmly hoping that Blaine would finally see that this date was a bad idea.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't date, Sam! You're not my boyfriend!" Blaine shouted completely losing his temper. In hindsight Sam realised that he should never try and control Blaine's life but the words had come out of his mouth before he thought them through as usual. There was a slight pause in the conversation where the malice between them hung in the air before Sam blurted out, "I can be!"

There was a moment of stunned silence on both Blaine and Sam's parts because Sam couldn't quite believe what he had said and was trying to process the fact that he suddenly wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend. Because he did – there was no doubt about that. Somewhere along the way being Blaine's best friend had inexplicably become insufficient and he had to have more.

Blaine on the other hand was just stunned by the entire conversation. For a start it wasn't like he was actually planning on going on a _date _with Sebastian. He had been going as friends while they tested the waters to see if there ever could be something there in the future. There was no way he was planning on rushing into a relationship with someone who had in the past put him in the hospital. Still he now knew that there was little to no chance of him winning back Kurt so he had decided to move on and try dating again and let Kurt come to him if he felt he was ready for them to resume their relationship. The last thing he had expected was for his straight best friend (who he recently found out had known about his crush on him all along) to ask him out albeit in a very strange fashion.

"Sam…" Blaine said hesitantly.

"I know what you're going to say," Sam said cutting him off, "you're going to say that you thought I was straight. And I know I thought I was too right up until I said it but maybe Britt was right; she's been telling me that I'm a bicorn since we became friends. All I know is it would be really cool if you stop texting Sebastian… you know… and start going out with me."

"I don't even know what to say," Blaine said obviously still taken aback, "Sam are you sure about this?"

"No," Sam admitted, "I literally figured out that I was into you just before I blurted that out but I want to try this out. Can I at least kiss you to figure out if I'm imagining this or not."

"S-sure," Blaine stuttered leaning in slightly as Sam closed the gap between them. The kiss wasn't perfect; it was actually slightly awkward considering Blaine didn't really react for a moment and Sam seemed to think that kissing a boy was drastically different from kissing a girl but eventually it got better. It was obvious that there was a spark there on both sides and they didn't stop until they had to pull away to be able to breathe.

"Wow," Sam muttered, "okay, I definitely wasn't imagining things. So… will you cancel on Sebastian and come to Breadstix with me. I know it's probably not as fancy as where Sebastian was taking you. And I totally understand if you'd rather go there but I really want to pay and Breadstix is basically all I can afford with my salary from the coffee shop because I don't want to take Burt and Carole's money…"

"Sam," Blaine laughed, "of course I'd rather go with you to Breadstix than with Sebastian to some post restaurant where half the stuff they make is overly complicated to make _and _pronounce. It's you I have the crush on remember. I just never thought you'd reciprocate it."

"Great," Sam said beaming, "so I'll go home and get changed and come and pick you up at 6."

"Sounds good to me," Blaine said, "although you don't need to dress up too much. It's just me and it's just Breadstix. It'll probably end up being just like any other of our bro dates where we talk about superhero movies and bemoan how DC movies should have been better even though the comics are just as good as the Marvel ones. Although I'll be very disappointed if I don't get another kiss at the end of the night just so you know."

"Okay," Sam said smiling broadly at Blaine, "I think I can manage that."

_To: Blaine Warbler_

_From: Seb_

_So I'll pick you up at 6 then?_

_Seb ;) _

_To: Seb_

_From: Blaine Warbler_

_Sorry, I can't any more. I've got a date; maybe we can meet up for coffee some other time. Tell you what I'll call you. Don't call me. _

_Blaine_


End file.
